kcundercoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Tightrope of Doom
Tightrope of Doom '''is the fourteenth episode in Season 2 of K.C. Undercover and the forty-first episode overall. It will air on August 7, 2016. Plot: In this one hour event, K.C. captures her one hundredth criminal. However, K.C. and her family soon realize that the 100th criminal -a suspect of a major art heist; is actually not guilty. Determined to clear his name, K.C. and her family assume a variety of identities in persuit of the legitimate perpetrator of the crime. This includes going undercover at a travelling circus thus engaging themselves in combative activity and peril situations, along with involvement of planned circus themed events such as the high wire act. Cast Main cast *Zendaya as K.C. Cooper *Veronica Dunne as Marisa Miller *Kamil McFadden as Ernie Cooper *Trinitee Stokes as Judy Cooper *Tammy Townsend as Kira Cooper *Kadeem Hardison as Craig Cooper Guest cast *Leslie Jordan as Cecil B. Deville * Tati Gabrielle as Wacky Jacky * James Digiacomo as Petey Goldfeder * Jermey Howard as Bob McCoy * Daniel Browing Smith as Jeff * Jason Karasev as Laszlo * Ursula Burton as Prosecutor Baker * Niccole Thurman as Janice * Aixa Clemente as Judge * Hollis Jane Andrews as Dizzy Donna * Darnell Appling as Boisterous Circus Attendee Trivia *A teaser trailer for this episode aired on Sunday June 19th during The Love Jinx. *The official trailer for this episode aired on Sunday July 10th during K.C. Levels Up. *Leslie Jordan guest starred in the ''Shake It Up episode, "Double Pegasus It Up." *Jeremy Howard, who portrays Bob McCoy also portrayed Philip in Mighty Med. *The working title was "'''''Cirque Du K.C." Then the title was changed to, "Under the Big Top". *Cecil B. Deville is a reference to Cecil B. DeMille, the director, producer, and narrator of "The Greatest Show on Earth", a circus-themed movie starring Charlton Heston. *Starting Monday August 1st, there will be 2 episodes of K.C. Undercover aired each night starting at 7/6c leading up to the premiere of this episode. *This episode has a special opening title. *In a episode of Dog With a Blog there was also a character named Wacky Jacky (played by Olivia Holt). *This is the second time Marisa almost got killed. *This is the second hour long episode of the season. *In this episode it is revealed that Craig is allergic to cats and and scared of tigers. *This episode was released early on the WATCH Disney Channel app 2 days before the premiere of this episode. *The theme song aired at the very beginning of the episode instead of about 3-5 minutes after the episode started. *There were originally gonna be more action scenes in this episode, but Zendaya was uncomfortable with some of the acting stunts during filming so they cut it down to one action scene in the very end. *Marisa & Petey "date" in this episode. *Laszlo is the real art theift. *K.C. has her 100th conviction in this episode. *Marisa & K.C. do not speak to eachother until the end of the episode. *These are the circus acts in order: # Wacky Jackie & Ernie. # Wayne & Wanda (Craig & Kira). # The Great Judini. # K.C. & Laszlo on the tightrope (They didn't really do their act due to the fight). * Goof: It's illegal to shoot a kid out of a cannon. However, Cecil didn't know Judy was a robot so it's fine. * This is the closest Petey has come to finding out the Cooper's secret. * K.C.'s full name is K.C. Coretta Scott Cooper. International Premieres * August 7, 2016 (Canada) Gallery Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Unaired Episodes